Pieces of ASS
by ty.soglasna
Summary: 5 ficlets written for The ASS Fest over on LJ. A variety of fluff, angst, introspection, boysmex, etc. Beware of the adult contents in the M ones! Two are PG, but the rest aren't, and if you should be staying away from them then you know you are.
1. Stay Still

**Title:** Stay Still  
**Name: ** **la_dissonance** (yup, still me.)  
**Prompt: ** #095 - Rugby, mud, black eye, changing rooms.  
**Word Count:** 965  
**Betas:** **asnowyowl**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes: ** I have nothing to say for myself. (There is no porn AAAAAAHHH) Oh right, other than thank you, once again, to **asnowyowl** for being the most incredible beta of all time and for being utterly insane with me. It's been a blast!!  
**Summary: ** A first kiss.

Scorpius was nervous. And he didn't know why, nor how he had ended up here. Well, no. He did know that part.

The Gryffindors had started it. Or rather, James Potter had. Oh, how Scorpius hated the Potters. Especially James Potter. Especially the things he said - claiming the Slytherins were too scared to play a simple Muggle game, for one. They weren't _scared_, they just had more common sense than to engage in a game whose sole objective seemed to be knocking down whoever was carrying the ball.

Scorpius's friends hadn't remembered this until too late. The idiots.

Everything was going as well as it could until Scorpius went down, ploughed into the churned up ground by what felt like several tons of pummelling, flailing Weasleys. He hadn't even had the ball. Just as soon, they were off him – storming off in the direction of the ball, wherever it was, annihilating anything in their wake. Scorpius unsteadily regained his feet. He felt a bit annihilated himself.

The game went on, though, and Scorpius managed to make a couple of plays himself even though one eye wouldn't open and his nose had definitely been bleeding when he got up. Now it just felt clogged.

The game was eventually called a draw when it became too dark to see, and Scorpius gladly gathered his discarded robes off the bleachers, shook a few clods of mud out of his hair, and made to follow his friends when a shout stopped him.

"Malfoy! Hold up a minute!"

James, it appeared, did not think it politic for a Slytherin to be seen walking into the castle looking like a victim of medieval torture right after a game with the Gryffindors.

"Oi! Anyone here good at healing charms?"

All heads in the milling group of Gryffindors surrounding James turned toward the middle Potter brat. He seemed to shrink a little where he was standing.

"Al! Nearly forgot you were here! Just take Malfoy here into the changing rooms and see what you can do, all right?" James grabbed Scorpius's shoulder roughly and propelled him toward the other boy.

Which was how Scorpius found himself following a slouching Albus Potter alone into the Quidditch changing rooms, accompanied only by one last cry of "Patch you up in no time!" from James.

"Prat," the dark haired boy mumbled and then quickly added, "James, not you."

Scorpius nodded and shuffled around aimlessly. His face seemed to hurt more now than it had before.

"You could sit over there," Al said, indicating one of the benches that ran down the center of the room.

Scorpius lifted one mud-stiff leg over the bench and sat.

Al came over from the basins and sat down in front of Scorpius. Scorpius fought the sudden urge to inch backwards.

"Um, maybe you should close your eyes – your eye." Al was holding a gently steaming flannel in one hand.

Scorpius didn't close his eye. "What're you doing with that?"

"Thought I'd clean up the area a bit so I could actually see what I'm doing. Not to mention hygiene."

"And you couldn't do this with magic?"

"No, I couldn't. I don't know any cleaning charms gentle enough." He started industriously swabbing Scorpius's face.

"Didn't James say you were good at this kind of thing?" Scorpius asked as he resignedly closed his eye.

"James says a lot of things," Al grumbled.

"He really is a right prick, isn't he?"

"Yes," Al said with feeling.

"Can't imagine having to live with him my entire life," Scorpius said. He shuddered slightly at the thought and Al absently shushed him into stillness.

"Believe me, if you can't imagine, that's a good thing." Al got up to rinse out the flannel.

He sat back down and began dabbing around Scorpius's eye again. Scorpius felt those inexplicable nerves, which he had all but forgotten when they started talking, gather again in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat. Al shushed him.

There was the sound of the flannel being put down, and then Al's hand unexpectedly cupped the side of Scorpius's head, half tangling in his hair.

"Stay still," Al warned.

Al's fingers touched Scorpius's face and his fingertips, soothingly cool, ghosted around Scorpius's swollen eye. Scorpius held his breath. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to, but he couldn't stay still either. He could feel each and every one of Al's touches.

Scorpius cracked open an eye. It only made the feeling worse – Al was looking at him like _something_. Scorpius closed it again before Al could _tsk_ at him, but it was too late. His stomach was already going in knots.

Al's questing fingers stilled and his hand on Scorpius's head seemed to grow heavier. And just like that, Scorpius felt warm lips press against his own, softly, deliberately. The angle wasn't quite right; Al's nose was too close to Scorpius's and it pressed and he remembered that his nose had been sore, too. Scorpius's heart hammered in his chest.

Al's hand stayed in Scorpius's hair after he drew back, and he traced the perimeter of the black eye one more time. "These are really simple to fix. No cuts or anything; just a lot of swelling." He reached for his wand and there was a cool spot on Scorpius's head where his hand had been.

"Wait," he said, opening his good eye. His heart was still hammering and the nerves were building up into some kind of thrill.

Al looked up, surprised.

"Wait," Scorpius repeated. He didn't know what to say. He had never been kissed by a bloke before.

Al looked at him uncertainly.

"If I closed my eyes, would you do that again?"

Al looked terrified and ecstatic, which was exactly how Scorpius felt.

"Yeah, I would."


	2. With All Deliberate Speed

This one never got posted in the fest, because I am teh stoopid and chose my own prompt. NICE ONE. Anyway, there's nothing to stop me posting it myself, so here you go.

Name: **la_dissonance**  
Prompt: #130: Light reading, couch, mystery, mistake, choice.  
Word Count: 946  
Beta: **asnowyowl**  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: More pre-slash than anything else, along with my attempt to figure out how a Slytherin!Al might work. I don't think I've quite got it yet, but I _did_ manage to use all the prompts. The first sentence (italicized) is a direct quote from the epilog of Deathly Hallows.

-

_"The sorting hat takes your choice into account."_

If Al's father had never said those words then perhaps everything would have turned out differently.

Or maybe that had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was all the other things that did him in.

Maybe if all the other compartments on the Express hadn't been full, James wouldn't have taunted Al until Rose felt she was duty-bound to defend him. Maybe then he wouldn't have burst out that hopefully he would end up in Slytherin after all and then wouldn't they all be sorry? Then James wouldn't have said _you would never_, and Al wouldn't have said _just watch me_ before crying silently at the wall for the next ten minutes.

But maybe none of that would have mattered if Al hadn't seen That Boy get Sorted a few students ahead of him, and thought for a moment that maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he would be Al's friend...

It tuns out that the Sorting Hat does take your choice into account, but it doesn't distinguish between a reckless, spur of the moment choice (the kind brought on by cruel brothers and bossy cousins and captivating strangers) and the one you would have made on any other day. And it doesn't let you take choices back, no matter that it was all a mistake and not Al's fault.

So Al was stuck in Slytherin, to his mother's thinly-veiled horror and his father's promised understanding and James's grudging respect. He learned fast those first few weeks – that the only way to avoid landing on the bottom of the heap in his House's never-ending power plays was to stay out of them entirely, that a book made a good shield from the other students (and everything else), that That Boy would never be his friend.

Al read a lot at school. Behind a book, he never had to pay attention to how he still noticed That Boy. He would move around the common room, playing their pointless games and winning more often than not. He was the acknowledged leader of the first-years before even a week had passed, and by fourth year, he had even a good number of the upper year students in his thrall. He never made any overtures toward Al, and Al understood. When you played to win, the only people who mattered were the other players.

While reading a book, it was easy for Al to pretend he didn't care.

Occasionally he would even forget, but the boy would always do something to make him remember again. Like the first time he got a girlfriend, for example. Al had found himself unable to forget for an unusually long while after that time, and after the next time too. But not the time after that. You can get used to pretty much anything.

But it didn't really matter what Al thought, whether he remembered that he cared or forgot. The boy would never take notice of Al. Al knew this, knew it as one knows of one's own existence.

Maybe that's why it came as such a shock when, in their seventh year, he finally did.

"What are you reading?" He – _Scorpius_, Al reminded himself, _the boy does have a name_ - perched on the arm of Al's couch and peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing – just to pass the time." Al was so surprised that all he could feel was a detached sense of puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

On the other hand, Al should have seen it coming. With no upper-year students to vie with, and the current batch of first years duly subjugated, he - _Scorpius_ - must have nothing to do with himself. For all intents and purposes, the game was already won.

The thought traitorously occurred to Al that maybe all the boy's maneuverings up to this point had been to get into this position of power from which he could do whatever he wanted - preferably Al, preferably repeatedly. Al very quickly fought to regain indifference. That was a thought he might have had third year, for goodness' sake, before he had recognized his crush for what it was and gotten over it. He was past such things now.

Scorpius draped himself gracefully into the corner of the couch that Al wasn't occupying.

Al dragged his eyes forcefully back to the page.

The boy leaned closer, as if he were actually interested. "Because you're a mystery, Al, that's why."

Al tried not to react to the unexpected familiarity. He didn't care what the boy called him.

"No, I'm not." Al raised his book to hide his face.

The boy pushed it down with a finger. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

Al grunted noncommittally. The sooner he went away and left Al alone, the better.

"You're a mystery," he repeated. "One I intend to solve. What are your secrets? What do you care about? What do you think about here in your corner? Who are you, really?"

"And you care _why_? You never even talk to me. Besides, we've slept in the same dorm for six years, you already know me."

"Oh, but I don't, and that's why you're so fascinating. How could you have kept yourself secret this whole time?"

Al knew why he had only become so fascinating now, of all times. Scorpius had nothing better to do. Al wasn't sure how he felt about being the boy's pet project, but it wasn't like there was much Al could do about it. Scorpius always got his way in the end.


	3. The Snake's Lair MATURE

**Title:** In The Snake's Lair  
**Name: ** **la_dissonance** (This is me, just on LJ. Really. No plagiarism here!)  
**Prompt: ** #096 - Tattoo, jealous, wink.  
**Prompt Given by:** **water_vole**  
**Word Count: ** 995  
**Beta: ** **asnowyowl**  
**Rating: ** NC-17  
**Author's Notes: **Normally my PWPs turn out thousands of words long, so this was quite a challenge. And there might even be a tiny smidgen of plot if you really squint. I'm especially grateful to my wonderful beta for looking this over even though she had a billion other things to do. Hugs for you!! Shout-outs (as requested) go to Sophie, Hannah, and Tizzy, without whose encouragement the phrase 'delicious friction' would have been left on the proverbial cutting room floor. Good call, guys. ; )  
**Summary: ** Albus Severus, tired of being everyone's spotless Head Boy, hears a rumor and decides to use it to his advantage.

"Come see me in my room after dinner, Malfoy. I'm sure you know what about."

The blond Slytherin whirled around and approached Albus. "Did I hear you right, Potter? You don't run this school – you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh, can't I? I _am_ the Head Boy, and I believe such things do fall under my jurisdiction."

Scorpius sneered.

"Unless you'd rather I let Headmistress McGonagall handle it?" Albus smiled affably, his best caring-head-boy expression.

Scorpius fumed, but made no further protest.

Albus applauded himself. It was an abuse of power that would have made his late grandfather proud. Albus had hardly strayed from the straight and narrow during his entire tenure at Hogwarts – doing well in classes, never getting in trouble like his older brother – and thought it was high time he follow an impulse for once.

"I'll see you at eight o'clock, then. Come on time and I might let you off easy." Albus winked ever-so-subtly, relishing the innuendo. He'd probably regret it later, but just now, he was having too much fun to care.

Defiant footsteps rang down the hallway. Albus leaned on the door frame lazily and watched the Slytherin's tight little arse recede, chuckling when Scorpius flipped him off as he rounded the corner. Al knew he would come that night.

-

"So what's this all about?" Scorpius whinged as he slouched through the door, a full fifteen minutes late. "My father won't be pleased if he finds out I've been inappropriately detained."

"This isn't about your father, Scorpius." Al crossed behind the other boy and closed the door. "This is about the whispers that've been going around school about you."

"You're getting me in trouble because of a _rumor_?"

"I'm trying to _save_ you from trouble, Malfoy. You know this is enough to get you expelled if it's true."

"So what? I didn't do anything wrong."

Al crossed his arms over his chest. "You're aware that the Ministry banned any representation of the Dark Mark right after the war, right?"

"_Obviously_." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"That would include a tattoo, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Scorpius grudgingly ground out. "But only if it actually was of the Dark Mark, which this absolutely isn't."

Albus met Scorpius's eyes. "I don't think you're the one who gets to decide whether it is or isn't."  
Scorpius quirked an incredulous eyebrow. "Oh? And you _are_?"

Albus smiled again and made an expansive gesture. "Right now only the Seventh-years are talking. The Headmistress happens to be a family friend... Let's just say that a few words from the right person at this point could change everything. I'm a very believable source."

"I can give you money, if that's what you want."

Albus let his smile grow predatory. "Oh, that's not what I want at all. And I can't say anything about this supposed illegal mark if I haven't seen it for myself, can I?"

The Slytherin glared, but didn't back up when Albus approached.

Albus pitched his voice a bit lower. "Take off your shirt, Malfoy."

Scorpius shed the garment in one fluid motion and threw it to the floor. Albus scanned his body appreciatively.

"Like what you see, Potter?"

_Oh yes_, Albus thought, circling around, but didn't say it. "I know what I don't see, Malfoy, and it's a tattoo. Illegal or otherwise."

Albus stopped behind Scorpius and reached around to rest his hands on the top button of his trousers, thumbs brushing his skin. The Slytherin's breath hitched.

"Maybe I should keep looking?"

Scorpius didn't stop him when he began to unbutton his trousers. Albus watched raptly as he eased them down Scorpius's hips, revealing that pert arse clad only in a pair of black briefs. They slid down by a tantalizing fraction as the trousers tugged at them, and Albus felt a white-hot flash of lust.

"Found what you want yet?" Scorpius drawled. He turned around as he stepped out of the trousers and kicked them away. The prominent bulge in the front of his pants was unmistakable. Albus swallowed and continued his inspection, only to find every inch of visible flesh unblemished.

"Oh, get on with it, Potter, you've already gone this far."

Albus hooked his fingers under the elastic and pulled the pants down. The Slytherin's cock jutted out, red and straining, and for a moment Albus didn't even see what else was there.

"That's... that's not a Dark Mark," Albus said, baffled. It was nothing more than a small snake, intricately rendered in black ink, draped luxuriously at the top of the thatch of blond curls as if it owned the place.

"Well spotted." Scorpius caught Albus's gaze lingering and tilted his hips tauntingly. "Jealous?"

"What... what _is_ it, then?" Albus asked, transfixed.

"For your information, Albus Severus Potter, it is a European Asp, a common yet highly poisonous viper. Can I put my clothes back on yet or did you have other plans?" He somehow managed to sound bored with the whole situation.

"A Europe – wait..."

"Don't think too hard, Potter, you might break something."

Albus felt the blood rush from his head and he reached out instinctively to brush the tattoo with his fingertips, before grasping Scorpius's length in earnest. "Bloody conniving Slytherin." He bit down on Scorpius's shoulder, marking him for a second time. "You could have just _told_ me."

Scorpius moaned and collapsed into Albus's arms as Albus fisted his straining erection. "Would have been... too easy..." His hands found Albus's belt and then he was pushing Albus's hand aside, ripping his clothes off, kissing him fiercely.

Albus sunk his fingers into Scorpius's finely muscled arse and pulled him flush to his body, their cocks rubbing together with a delicious friction. Scorpius moaned again and his hand dropped between them.

"Fuck yes," Albus hissed.

He had never regretted a decision less in his life.


	4. Abscond MATURE

**Title:** Abscond  
**Name:** **la_dissonance** (omg who is this person)  
**Prompt:** #104 - Naked, scarf.  
**Prompt Given by:** Anonymous  
**Word Count:** 1003  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Betas:** **asnowyowl**, who is awesome incarnate. Thank yooouuuu!!! :D  
**Summary:** Scorpius decides to indulge himself and gets a bit more than he bargained for.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm pretty sure I've read a Harry/Draco more or less exactly like this. Eh.

Scorpius threw down the newspaper with an exasperated sigh and got up to pace the flat. He was so sick of seeing the same articles printed again and again. Yes, the Potters were like royalty in the Wizarding world, and yes, it made sense that the kidnapping would earn a lot of publicity, but it had been months. Surely they must accept by now that the middle Potter child was never coming back.

The strangest thing was knowing that now there really would never be a second chance.

He paced the room several times in quick succession before he made his decision. There was only one thing that was guaranteed to take his mind off it, and it had been so long since he'd called the number on the card he found in his father's desk drawer. _Fine Pleasures for Gentlemen of Discernment and Class_, it promised, and it hadn't disappointed him yet.

~

Scorpius felt his anticipation build as he walked along the richly carpeted hotel hallway, looking for the right door. He hoped they had managed to find him a brunet. He had long since given up being bothered by the fact that all his dates – and one night stands – and other liaisons – bore more than a passing resemblance to Albus Potter. Their affair had never been about more than the sex, either; Al had broken it off before it had a chance to go any farther.

When he reached the room, Scorpius was not disappointed. They had found him a brunet, all right – the man lying naked on the black satin sheets looked little younger than Scorpius himself, and he was the spitting image of Al, if a bit skinny. His only adornment was a wide silk scarf wrapped around his head to cover his mouth and nose. The ends were fastened around his wrists, pinning his arms above his body.

It was a most tempting sight. Scorpius toed off his shoes at the door and worked on his shirt as he made his way to the bed. Closer up, there was a vacant look in the man's eyes that didn't seem entirely natural. But it would do for the time being; Scorpius had come horny and ready to fuck and wasn't in the mood to split hairs.

Scorpius reached out and tugged the scarf up, changing it from gag to blindfold. Much better.

"Like that, do you?" he asked, pulling his trousers off and abandoning them on the floor. "Can't see me, can't see what I'm going to do next, can't even move... I could do anything at all."

The man on the bed tensed slightly, but didn't speak.

Scorpius crawled onto the bed and touched the man's chest, lingering over a nipple. His cock twitched and Scorpius grinned. "Like that, do you?"

The man's voice was scratchy and hoarse as if with ill use. "You paid for fucking, not talking."

"Oh, but for the number of Galleons I paid, I think I should get everything." Scorpius tweaked the other nipple and was pleased to see that the other man was already half-hard.

Scorpius nudged the man's legs apart and crouched between them, pausing to run his knuckles over the tight ring of muscle at their apex.

The man tensed again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Scorpius asked, repeating the action. "Do you want me fuck you into the mattress right now?"

"Doesn't matter what I want. You can do whatever you like."

There was something about that voice...

"Say yes," Scorpius instructed. "Say, 'Scorpius, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.'"

He said it, tripping over his words when Scorpius's finger pushed inside and hooked upward.

"Good," crooned Scorpius. "Keep going."

The man mumbled out a few phrases, gasping when Scorpius removed his finger and moved to his cock, swiftly stroking him to full hardness. He didn't bother to correct him when the words trailed to a halt.

Scorpius teased his entrance once more, watching him tug against his restraints almost involuntarily, and in a split second, changed his mind. _You're not getting it this time, Al,_ he thought as he muttered a quick preparation spell. He positioned himself above the other man's cock and sank down without further warning. The man gasped and arched, throwing his head back, knocking the blindfold slightly askew.

Scorpius didn't give himself time to adjust – the spell had taken care of that already – before he started riding the body beneath him, feeling the man's cock fill him every time he pulled back and the man surged up to meet him. Scorpius grabbed his own prick and jerked at it erratically, knowing he wouldn't last long. That was how Al used to fuck, how Scorpius was sure he still would fuck if he was still –

Scorpius slammed himself down once more, trying to lose himself in the brute physicality of the act before it was over. The man thrashed again, and the scarf, already loosened, fell off his face entirely. He looked up at Scorpius, and for one second that blank look was gone from his eyes, and in that second of clarity all the pieces fell together. Scorpius _knew_ that face.

He shouted Al's name as the strongest orgasm of his life came ripping through him, fighting to keep his eyes open even as he felt the other man – _Al_ – finding his own release within him. Scorpius collapsed onto his chest when it was over, wrung out.

By the time he rolled off, Al had that blank look in his eyes again.

"Hey," he said. "Al. Albus!"

No response.

Scorpius touched his chest, touched his face, but still nothing.

"You'll need to wait a bit longer than that if you want another round," Al said finally in that broken voice.

Scorpius felt anger rising up in him. Whoever had done this to him, he would make them pay.

But not right now. He grabbed the other man's hand and started unknotting the scarf. "Come on," he said. "I'm getting you out of here."


	5. It Takes One MATURE

**Title:** It Takes One...  
**Name:** **la_dissonance** (that's me! *throws up the peace sign*)  
**Prompt:** #155 - [a link to the prompt, which was a picture, which ffn will not let me post here. It was of a bunch of jack-o-lanterns throwing up, basically]  
**Prompt Given by:** Anonymous  
**Word Count:** 1382  
**Rating:** R  
**Betas:****asnowyowl**  
**Summary:** Al really doesn't remember what happened last night.  
**Author's notes:** A million million thank yous to my completely awesome beta! Guys, she is the _definition_ of awesome. You don't even know.

~

Red light filtered through Al's eyelids. He turned, became knotted in the blankets, and rolled to the floor with a thump. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, finding the process at least twice as hard as it should have been.

A landscape of bedding greeted his eyes. He groaned again. "Where are we?"

There was a blankety sound and Lily's head appeared over the side of the mattress. "Wow, you must have been even more pissed than we thought."

Not the best words to hear upon waking.

"You do remember about the party last night, right?" Lily was looking at him as though he were a small child.

Pieces of Al's night were drifting back to him. "Yeah... and so this would be what, the Room of Requirement? It didn't look this way last night..."

Lily shook her head. "Nope. We found all this bedding after the party was winding down, but I think it wants us to get up now." She gestured toward the far wall, where daylight was streaming through several wide floor-to-ceiling windows. Al followed her gesture and then immediately wished he hadn't.

"Gods. How much did I drink last night?"

Lily pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in a disturbing likeness of their mother. "Your guess is as good as mine. You were carrying around a bottle of Ogden's for a while, but then that was gone and you just kept getting worse, so I dunno. Do you remember snogging Lilac Brown?" She grinned wickedly.

"I – what? Merlin, did I actually do that?"

His sister nodded eagerly. She seemed to take a perverse delight in telling him these things.

Al rubbed a hand through his hair wearily. "Well, thanks for looking out for me. It's nice not to wake up with my shoes still on."

"Oh, don't thank me, I didn't do anything. Wouldn't have, either; the last I saw you were heaving into a dust bin. And not just a little - like, buckets. It was completely disgusting."

"Then who –"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Lily said gleefully. "He followed you around all night, far as I could tell."

Al looked at her blankly. He hadn't even known Scorpius was at the party.

"It was really weird. I mean, who would have invited him? And are you guys even friends?"

"No, not really. We know each other from class and stuff, that's all."

"Weird," repeated Lily.

~

Al walked down the corridor slowly, trying to piece together the past night's events. He didn't remember much. There had been a mass exodus of Gryffindors to the Room of Requirement after the Halloween feast, and there had been James mysteriously producing several cases of alcohol from absolutely nowhere in that way he had. After that, things got hazy.

Al ran into Scorpius just where he expected to, in a sheltered courtyard frequented by Prefects.

"Malfoy," he said, by way of introduction.

"Potter. Feeling better?" There was a glint in his eye that Al did not entirely trust.

"Not horrible. My sister tells me I have you to thank for taking care of me last night. So, well, thanks."

"Why, you're very welcome, Potter. The pleasure was all mine." He put too much emphasis on the word pleasure.

Oh gods. Just when it couldn't get any worse. "We didn't... do anything last night, did we?"

Scorpius's glint became more dangerous. "You mean you really don't remember?"

Bloody Merlin buggered on a stick. They _had_ done something last night. This was so, so not the way Al had wanted to come out to the entire school.

"You really don't remember," Scorpius chortled, at Al's continued silence.

Al shook his head, dazed. "What... what did we do?" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, after I stopped you making some horrible mistake with that Gryffindor bird, you kind of turned on me."

Al exhaled. Snogging he could handle.

"And then when you pushed me into that corner and started groping me like a dying man, I didn't see much reason to stop you – I mean, it was just getting interesting. Though I admit I was a bit surprised when you pulled my pants off."

Al looked away, blushing crimson and cursing the fates. If he had to go and humiliate himself like that, at least he could have remembered it.

"And sure, maybe by then I was taking advantage, but I was too busy wondering where you'd learned to suck a bloke off like that to really worry much."

Al's eyes cut to Scorpius's crotch, and he was suddenly fascinated with the idea that his mouth had been _right there_.

Scorpius followed his gaze. "And maybe I'd had a bit too much too, because I really should have said something when you pulled me into that side room with the cot."

_Side room with a cot?_

"And Merlin, I really don't regret it. I've never done so much with one person in one night in my life – I let you bottom first because you asked, and then you wanted to try fucking me, but it hardly even mattered because of what you did with your mouth after."

"Stop!" cried Al. "Gods." He couldn't stop the images called forth from flashing in front of his eyes, flailing limbs and cocks and debauched mouths. And the person with whom he had supposedly done all that was standing right here in front of him, grinning like the devil himself.

"I can't have done all that," said Al. "For one thing, it's absurd, and for another, Lily told me I was vomiting buckets all night."

"Oh, well, that came much later, obviously," Scorpius said with a slight curl of his lip. "You eventually fell asleep and then when you woke up you were ill, so I got you a dustbin."

"But I woke up next to Lily," Al said.

"Because I put you there."

Al eyed the Slytherin shrewdly, momentarily unable to come up with any further arguments against Scorpius's version of events. "Ah – right. Well, thanks for that much, anyway."

Scorpius grinned. "Not at all."

Al watched Scorpius retreat. He couldn't have done all those things. Could he? It wasn't until Scorpius was well out of sight before Al decided no, he couldn't have done all that. There were certain key pieces of Al's anatomy that weren't sore, for one thing. And since when were Slytherins known for their trustworthiness? He set off in pursuit.

When Al caught up, Scorpius was lounging against a windowsill waiting.

"Back so soon?"

Al looked around to make sure no one was coming down the deserted hallway.

"Yeah." He stepped into Scorpius's personal space and was gratified to see a flicker of surprise in his eyes. "I have some... doubts... about what you told me just now."

"Oh yeah? Need more details? I'd be happy to provide –"

"I don't think any of it actually happened." Al crowded a bit closer.

Scorpius tried for an enigmatic grin, failed, swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak.

Maybe if Al hadn't thought he heard voices at the other end of the hall he would have let him talk. Or maybe it was just the influence of being in such proximity to the Slytherin's body that made him do it.

"Because if it did, you think I'd remember this." Al grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and mashed his lips against the other boy's in what was a far more accurate approximation of a late-night drunken snog than he had intended.

It lasted a bit longer than he had intended, too. Kissing someone to prove a point should not have been nearly that absorbing. "And that," he said, "that wasn't remotely familiar." He gave Scorpius a calculating stare. "Or maybe you want me to do it again, just to be sure?"

"Stop, Potter." The other boy looked anything but cocky now. Frightened, perhaps, but that wasn't quite it.

"Really? Because if that didn't happen last night, I'm really curious what did."

Scorpius wouldn't meet Al's eyes. "I said _stop_."

"Lily said something about you following me around, come to think of it. Care to tell me what that's about?"

Scorpius threw off Al's hold. "Nothing happened, ok? Just leave it, Potter." He paused only to glare at him from shielded eyes before stalking rapidly away.


End file.
